yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 036
"Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 2", known as "Attacks Useless!? The Invincible Army of Toons" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on December 26, 2000 and in the United States on September 21, 2002. Summary Pegasus continues to read Yugi's mind in their Duel. Pegasus plays "Toon World", turning his monsters into Toon Monsters. Yugi knows from Pegasus' Duel with Kaiba that this is a powerful card. Meanwhile, Bakura, under the control of Yami Bakura, leaves the group to search for Tristan. He finds him with Mokuba's body and being cornered by two guards. Bakura uses "Chain Energy" to trap the guards, allowing him and Tristan to escape. However while trying to escape, they quickly reach a dead end. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus Yugi has 1800 LP remaining and controls a Set monster and no other Set cards. His hand contains "Summoned Skull", "Celtic Guardian", "Spellbinding Circle", "Magical Hats" and "Horned Imp". Pegasus has 2000 LP remaining and controls "Ryu-Ran" and "Red Archery Girl" (1400/1500) both in Defense Position and a Set card. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yugi Sets a card and Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then switches "Ryu-Ran" to Attack Position. "Ryu-Ran" attacks "Summoned Skull", but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle" to forbid "Ryu-Ran" from attacking or changing its battle position and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Ryu-Ran": 2200 → 1500/2600). Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then switches "Summoned Skull" to Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks "Ryu-Ran", but Pegasus activates his face-down "Trap Displacement" to transfer the effect of "Spellbinding Circle" to "Summoned Skull". This forbids "Summoned Skull" from attacking or changing its battle position and decreases its ATK by 700 ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 1800/1200, "Ryu-Ran": 1500 → 2200/2600). "Ryu-Ran" then destroys "Summoned Skull" (Yugi: 1800 → 1400 LP). Turn 10: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates "Toon World", transforming "Red Archery Girl" and "Ryu-Ran" into their Toon counterparts: "Toon Mermaid" (1400/1500) and "Manga Ryu-Ran" (2200/2600) respectively. "Manga Ryu-Ran" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Giant Soldier of Stone". Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Manga Ryu-Ran" within its pages. This means that Yugi cannot attack "Manga Ryu-Ran" while it's within "Toon World". Pegasus then switches "Toon Mermaid" to Attack Position. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks "Toon Mermaid", with Yugi intending to destroy both monsters in a Double KO as they have equal ATK. However, only "Celtic Guardian" is destroyed because Toon monsters cannot be destroyed by battle with non-Toon monsters. Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Toon Mermaid" within its pages. This means that Yugi cannot attack "Toon Mermaid" while it's within "Toon World". Turn 12: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He sets two cards. Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. Yugi's hand contains "Feral Imp", "Monster Recovery", "Magical Hats" and "Horn Imp". Yugi Sets "Horn Imp". Pegasus activates his face-down "Gorgon's Eye", flipping "Horn Imp" (1300/1000) face-up and turning it to stone. While "Gorgon's Eye" is face-up on the field, when a Defense Position monster Yugi controls is destroyed, Yugi will take effect damage equal to half that monster's DEF. Turn 14: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then activates his face-down "Doppleganger" and targets Yugi's "Summoned Skull" for the effect of "Doppleganger". "Doppleganger" is Special Summoned as "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Toon World" then transforms "Summoned Skull" into "Toon Summoned Skull" (2500/1200). "Toon Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Horn Imp". The effect of "Gorgon's Eye" activates (Yugi: 1400 → 900 LP). Pegasus then uses the effect of "Toon World" to hide "Toon Summoned Skull" within the pages of "Toon World". Turn 15: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Dark Magician". Errors * Before Pegasus activates "Toon World", his "Ryu-Ran" is shown to be horizontal, suggesting Defense Position, even though he just attacked Yugi's "Summoned Skull" with it. Differences in adaptations * The hexagram design of "Trap Displacement" is replaced by a circle with hieroglyphics in it in the dub. * The guard's guns are removed in the dub. * The eye of "Gorgon's Eye" on the card is changed from red to blue in the dub. * "Doppleganger" is slightly changed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes